


Thirteen Roses

by thegreenery



Series: Black Bouquet [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, M/M, Mystery Suitor, Roses, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, cursing, everyone else is just mentions and deceit and remus are not mentioned by name, mysterious gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Virgil finds roses, but not who gave them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Ambiguous
Series: Black Bouquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Thirteen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark Sides vague mention, cursing

Roses. Pitch black petals layered and soft to the touch, their fragrance strong but not cloying. Thirteen dark roses with their thornless stems tied together by a thick ribbon made of purple velvet. A bouquet of roses laid with expert care in front of Virgil’s bedroom door, a lavender colored cloth laying underneath them to protect them from the carpet. Roses immediately crushed by Virgil’s sneaker when he steps out of his room for the first time that morning.

“What the fuck?” Virgil jumps back, startled even while half-asleep. He raises an eyebrow at the roses, picking the bouquet up and turning it in his hands. There’s no card or anything else to suggest who the roses could be from. Virgil’s eyes narrow as he leans into the hallway, turning his head to either side to check for hiding suitors. No one. The hallway is empty except for Virgil and his roses and the cloth they had been laying on.

He picks up the cloth as well. It’s silk, smooth and cool with its edges just slightly frayed. Virgil wraps the cloth around the stems and steps back into his room to lay the bouquet on his desk. As he does so, he worries his lip between his teeth, his thoughts racing.

Who would have left the roses? They’re obviously for him, no one else has that color scheme and they were placed outside of his door. Princey, maybe? But no, he would have left a card or something to prove that he had done a good deed for the basket case. Virgil scoffs at the thought of Roman bragging about something as simple as being kind.

Patton, then? But no, he would have brought them himself. Make Virgil know for sure that he’s loved and appreciated. Patton’s gifts are always personal, a fact that Virgil is grateful for as it means they’re given in private more often than not. He doesn’t like attention.

That leaves Logan. But no, Logan isn’t the type for romance or subtlety. He shows his affection in his actions; a quiet word of encouragement, a slight brush of fingertips as a grounding touch, a slice of Crofter’s covered toast on a plate left in the center of his desk after another night of sleeping through dinner. His gestures are simple, clear. Never something as elaborate as roses.

Virgil finds himself entertaining the other possibilities, but no. No, he wouldn’t dare to give those even a spark of hope.

Never again.

Virgil leaves the roses on his desk and makes sure to close his door as he heads down to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If the comments can guess who gave him the roses, I'll write the next chapter ;)
> 
> EDIT: The mastermind Pearl Ray actually (technically) figured it out: It was Thomas! Me not putting it in the tags was my undoing. Anyways, I'm going to write the second chapter and post it sometimes this week. Happy reading!


End file.
